<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>99.9% Immunity by stars28</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506377">99.9% Immunity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28'>stars28</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can You Heal Me, Baby? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fainting, Gen, Pneumonia, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark never gets sick, right? (Wrong.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam &amp; Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can You Heal Me, Baby? [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>99.9% Immunity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It’s a short sick!fic, the first of this series. I’m not sure that there’s anything else to say.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world was spinning. Not in the general ‘the whole earth is rotating’ way, instead it was in more immediate ‘the walls are moving’ and they shouldn’t be doing that.</p>
<p>Mark blinked slowly, trying to get the room to stop spinning with little effect. Now he felt sick on top of the pounding in his head and the pain in his throat. He was in agony.</p>
<p>“Mark hyung? Are you ok?”</p>
<p>He blinked again, trying to get his vision to focus and figure out who was talking to him and where they were. He thought he was doing well until his vision faded completely and the world went black as his legs gave out.</p>
<p>(-)</p>
<p>There was a constant beeping sound coming from his right. He didn’t want to wake up to go to practice yet, he wanted a few more minutes in bed. He groaned into his pillow.</p>
<p>“Mark hyung?”</p>
<p>Why would BamBam be in his room? He wasn’t Mark’s roommate, Jackson was. He opened his eyes only to immediately shut them again due to the bright light. He heard a chair being pushed back and then light footsteps fading away and then coming back.</p>
<p>“You can open your eyes now hyung.” BamBam said quietly.</p>
<p>Cautiously, Mark blinked his eyes open to find that the room was much dimmer than before. BamBam must’ve turned off the main lights because the only light in the room came from the weak sunlight streaming in through the window. It must be early evening at the very least, thought Mark.</p>
<p>“What time is it?” Mark asked croakily and then immediately coughed dryly. He tried to sit up with little effect.</p>
<p>“Here, let help you.” The younger said, standing up again and coming closer to Mark’s bed.</p>
<p>Strong, yet gentle hands helped Mark into a sitting position and then handed him a glass of cool water. He reached for it and found that his hands were shaking. BamBam’s hand steadied the glass by the bottom so he wouldn’t spill it down the hospital gown Mark had just realised he was wearing.</p>
<p>He took several small gulps of water, aware that his body wasn’t back at one hundred percent illness-free yet. He pressed the glass back into BamBam’s waiting hand.</p>
<p>“Where’s everyone else?” Mark asked, glancing around the room, empty other than himself and BamBam.</p>
<p>BamBam chuckled, “Of <em>course</em> that’d be your first question hyung! Not why you’re in hospital. Just where the other members are!”</p>
<p>“Well, ok.” Mark replied, with a much less scratchy throat this time, taking the bait that BamBam was so clearly offering him, “Why am I in hospital BamBam?”</p>
<p>“You’re here because you’ve had pneumonia for the past three days and neglected to tell anyone about it.”</p>
<p>“I thought…” Mark paused to cough harshly, “I thought it was just a cold.”</p>
<p>“Clearly it wasn’t.” BamBam said, a disapproving look on his face, “Why didn’t you tell anyone?”</p>
<p>Briefly, Mark thought how strange it was that the younger was scolding the hyung, but then dismissed the thought because BamBam had a good point.</p>
<p>“Because we were busy with the upcoming comeback.” He tried to explain. But from BamBam’s raised eyebrow, he thought that it wasn’t a good enough answer.</p>
<p>“Comeback is no reason to neglect your health hyung.”</p>
<p>Mark sighed, “Ok, ok. I promise I won’t do something like this again. You still haven’t answered my question about where everyone else is.”</p>
<p>“They’re back at dorm because we were only allowed one member in here at a time because of the risk of exposure.” BamBam replied, apparently now satisfied with Mark’s promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this fic. Kudos and comments are always welcome!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>